The Killer Couple Affair
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon and Illya wait to fly back to New York after a successful assignment. If only things were that easy. Pre-saga Warning: some violence.


Eugene Wayne Stark was a loser at the age of nineteen; he'd dropped out of highschool at the age of sixteen as he'd been bullied and did poorly in his studies, that was because he refused to apply himself. He didn't care.

Now all he did with his time was work odd jobs around town for pocket money, or sit idle at home.

Young Stark couldn't hold down a job for very long as he was too much of a trouble maker. He was argumentative and challenging. He Idolizing James Dean, and identified with the actor's rebellious, outsider image

There was constant fighting at home as his father called him a no good slacker and worthless. His mother stood by but said nothing, and to the boy that was a betrayal.

He'd loved his mother, but not his father who was quick to pull out his belt and give the boy a beating...then again mother never did anything to stop that either.

It became apparent to Eugene that she didn't really love him and condoned his father's actions. He stopped loving her too. He felt alone except for his girlfriend, who was younger than him, but adored him.

One day Charles Stark burst into his son's bedroom, screaming that he'd had it with the boy..

He'd asked Eugene to clean out the garage and get rid of some junk, simply carrying to so it could be collected by the garbage men. He'd also told his son to cut the grass.

Neither of these things had been done and the boy's father was furious. His loud footsteps pounding up the stairs gave Eugene a warning as to his father's approach.

Charles burst through the door, red faced with anger.

He found his son in bed, apparently naked under the sheets.

"You God damned waste! I've had it with you Eugene Wayne Stark. You can't even do a few simple things I told you to. You live here and eat here for free. You have a roof over your head but haven't showed one ounce of appreciation for it. I've a mind to throw you out of here! He started to pull his belt from his trousers."

"Stop calling me that! I hate that name. Why can't you call me Gene like everybody else? You're not going to hit me anymore either!" The boys shouted in pure defiance.

Just then Charles saw the draperies move and spotted a pair of feet poking out from beneath them.

"Who's in here with you? Come out from behind that curtain whoever you are!" He bellowed.

The drapery moved again, and out peeked the head of a blonde girl, her hair tousled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's my girl friend, Caroline Sheen," Gene said.

"Well get out here girl."

"I can't Mr. Stark. I ...I don't have on any clothes."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Stark prepared to take it out on his son.

"You dared to fornicate with this little slut in my house boy! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" He raised his arm to slam the belt at Gene's head.

"Nooooo!" Caroline shouted. She charged the man, ramming into his midsection. The only thing that did was to make him angrier, and he grabbed the girl, tossing her across the room like a ragdoll.

Caroline smashed against the wall, crumpling to the floor.

Eugene screamed and stood up on the bed, diving down at his father with a Swiss Army knife in his hand.

The boy drove it into his father again and again until he fell dead to the floor.

"Gene, oh my God that was so brave!" Caroline gasped. It didn't seem to phase her at all that her boyfriend had just murdered his own father.

"It felt good, really good. The bastard deserved it." Gene wiped the blood on hands with his bed sheet. "Get dressed Caroline." His voice was calm, but cold.

A scream from his mother made him look up, as she was standing in the doorway.

"Eugene what have you done?" She looked down in horror at the body of her husband. "Oh my God your father was right; you've evil!"

"Don't call me that!" The boy shouted. "You always took his side, you never stood up for me ever. I hate you!" Gene charged his mother and plunged the knife into her. She slowly slipped down to the floor while holding onto the door frame; her eyes were wide with fear as she felt her life ebbing away.. She was alive, but barely.

"Want to try it?" Gene flashed a feral grin at Caroline.

The girl, still naked, tentatively took the knife from his hands and after a deep breath she plunged the blade into the helpless woman's chest.

"Again! Do it again!" Gene laughed maniacally.

Caroline laughed too as she did as she was told.

That power, the exhilaration suddenly made them aroused; they climbed into Gene's bloody bed and had wild sex.

After bathing and dressing they went down to the kitchen, ate bowls of Kellogg's frosted flakes, and washed them down with orange juice.

After that, Gene emptied his mother's purse where he found seventy-five dollars and sixty cents. That was nearly her full pay for two weeks. She worked part-time at the local Save Mart grocery store.

"Wait here," he dashed up the stairs and a few minutes later he shouted "Whoo-hooo!"

He bounded back down, holding more cash in his hands. "My father must have just cashed his paycheck. Look at this! " He threw the money in the air, letting the bills flutter down around them." There's three hundred dollars here, his week's pay, and I know where there's more!"

He began rifling through some tins on a shelf over the kitchen sink.

"Here it is! My mother put her money aside for a rainy day." He emptied the tin and together he and Caroline counted it out. "One thousand four-hundred forty dollars!"

"Wow that's over seventeen hundred dollars!" The girl squealed. She's never seen that much money in her entire life. "What are we going to do though Gene….you, and me we killed your dad and mom?"

"I tell you what we're going to do, we're going to get out of this lousy town and live the good life. Now help me mess up the place; we'll make it look like a robbery. Then I want you to go home, pack a suitcase and meet me back here after dark and we'll leave."

"But I got some blood on my clothes, it must have splattered."

"Simple, go get some of my mother's. They'll be a little baggy that's all."

"Okay Gene, gosh this is so exciting."

"Stick with me baby and I'll show you plenty of excitement!"

Caroline returned from her parent's house just after sundown, and after putting her suitcase and Gene's in the back of his father's Oldsmobile Starfire station wagon, they kissed the town goodbye. They both hated the place.

He was unaware that he'd inspired his girlfriend as she'd taken a steak knife to her stepfather, mother and baby sister.

She'd tell him later.

Gene started up the car and slowly pulled out onto the street, not even giving what had been his home a backwards glance.

"We're on our way now baby!" He turned up the radio, blasting the volume as Jan and Dean's song 'Surf City' was playing.

"Where we going to go Gene?"

"How about California baby? Sun, surfing and living the good life!"

Caroline giggled with glee, clapping her hands together like an innocent child, but she was now far from that.

They carved a swath of murder and mayhem as they drove cross country. When they stopped to get gasoline late in the evening and after filling the tank they killed the station owner, robbed the cash register for all of forty dollars, and another ten from the man's wallet. Behind the counter where they hid the body, Gene found a pistol and a box of ammunition. That would really help them.

Next after stopping for the night at a motel; the desk clerk eyed them up and down,

"I dunno, I don't think I can let you have a room," he said.

"Why, you full up?" Gene asked.

"Heck no, nobody's here. It's off season. I was just wondering if you could show me some identifications as you both look a little young."

Gene pulled his gun and shot the clerk without a moment's hesitation. The man fell to the floor, still alive but seriously wounded.

As he lay there heavily bleeding, Caroline begged to finish him off. Gene wrapped his arms around her and as she held the gun, he helped to steady her aim.

"Now squeeze the trigger gentle like, baby."

"BANG!" That shot ended the clerk's life.

Gene took the gun from her and tucked it in his pocket and kissed her hard. "I don't know about you but that made me really horny."

"Mmmm me too."

"What say we go find us a room." Gene emptied the clerk's wallet and the cash register. That added another eighty dollars to their stash. He turned on the NO VACANCY sign, and shut off the lights in the office. Caroline grabbed a key to room number one and on the way out they locked the office door after hanging a CLOSED sign in the window.

Their next target was a convenience store just off the interstate, outside a small town in Ohio. It was late at night, and they killed the owner, helped themselves to all the cash...around two hundred dollars, as well as a couple bottles of Coca Cola and bags of potato chips, Hershey bars, sandwiches and whatever else caught their eye.

Seeing the clerk's home address on his driver's license; they took his keys went to his house and let themselves in. There they terrorized his wife before killing her, and slept in their victim's bed. In the morning, they were up early, and made a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Helping themselves to more bottles of Coke, they made a couple of sandwiches of leftover meatloaf from the fridge, wrapping them in wax paper. They found the household money after a bit of searching, and took what little money was in the woman's purse.

Caroline helped herself to the woman's good jewelry as well.

They left before the police arrived to report the murder of the convenience store owner to his wife, but they soon discovered they had a double homicide on their hands.

Eugene and Caroline had committed nine murders so far while en route to the west coast. Each time they killed they robbed their victims as well, adding to their stash of money that now totalled nearly five thousand dollars, and they weren't done yet by any means.

Napoleon Solo and his partner Illya Kuryakin had just settled down in their seats at a small restaurant. Having successfully completed their assignment, it was time to relax, have a good meal and afterwards get a good night's sleep before they headed to the airport the next day.

The dining area was well appointed, with linen table cloths and napkins and the chair back and seats were covered in a rich brocade cloth. On each of the tables there was a small lit candle, and the menus were in leather folders. Soft music piped in played in the background, and that made Solo smile as it was Mantovani and his orchestra.

It was supposedly one of the better restaurants in Memphis. Of course there was the standard fare such as steaks and pork chops, but it also specialized in southern cooking. That piqued Kuryakin's interest to say the least.

They both ordered the roasted mushroom salad with spiced Walnuts, Gorgonzola cheese, and a walnut balsamic vinaigrette. The waiter recommended the Creole Spice Braised Pork Osso Buco with Stone Ground Cheddar Grits and Spicy Collard Greens, and to complement it all, a nice red wine. Still there was an order of hush puppies brought to the table along with pickled green tomatoes, as well as warm corn bread and butter. This meal was a well deserved indulgence after a tough assignment.

The agents had been booked to leave at noon on a direct flight departing Memphis Airport to LaGuardia and the flight would take just a little over two hours to land.

From there it would be straight to headquarters to give their verbal report to Mr. Waverly, just touching on the important facts. After which, they'd been informed they'd have to take care of their written reports as the Old Man wanted them ready and delivered to him immediately; he was scheduled for a video conference with the other Chief Continental Officers of Section I and wished to discuss the assignment with them in detail.

A couple entered the restaurant and were seated at the table beside Napoleon and Illya. They weren't well dressed; still the restaurant was fairly empty as it was mid-week, and a customer was a customer after all.

The young man looked to be about twenty-ish and he had his hair slicked back, combed in a pompadour not unlike James Dean. His companion, a blonde girl, looked younger than him.

They were both a little brash with their waiter but once things settled the couple ordered ribeye steaks, mashed potatoes with gravy but no vegetables. They wanted wine but the waiter questioned their age, and that made them change their mind; instead they asked for milk.

The girl suddenly chimed in, requesting dessert first. "I'll have the cherries jubilee now."

"Dessert before your entree Miss?"

"That's what the lady ordered, you got a problem with that?"Her companion butted in. "Now make that two desserts first and make sure those ribeyes are done rare, got it?"

"Yes sir, Miss, as y'all wish."

Napoleon and Illya looked at each other, and figured it was best to mind their own business. Kuryakin couldn't help glancing over at the couple as he felt they were watching he and his partner..

"Something is amiss," he whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"They keep staring at us, especially the girl."

Napoleon softly chuckled. "That's because she's never seen a man as good looking and well dressed as me."

"Tsk. Will you give it a rest? She is just a child."

"Can't help it, it's just my natural animal magnetism."

"Ha! Thank you for the laugh my friend. Now pay the bill and let us get to our motel; I am surprisingly full, tired and would like to get a good night's sleep."

Napoleon smiled," Well I can't agree with some of that." He'd watched his partner stuff himself with extra hush puppies and cornbread. As skinny as he was, Solo had no idea where Illya put it. He signalled for the waiter with a wave of his hand, paid the bill while adding a nice tip, and then folded the receipt before putting it his pocket.

He needed it in order to be reimbursed for this meal when they got back to New York. Compared to the prices there, the cost of their meals were very reasonable. Accounting and Waverly wouldn't balk for once.

As he and Illya rose, passing the young couple who'd just about finished their meal, Solo couldn't resist flirting at the girl with his eyes, but merely spoke using the local vernacular.

"Ya'll have a lovely evening."

"Excuse me Mister, we're not from around here," Gene spoke up," do you know the name of good motel nearby?"

"Right down the road about four miles or so, The Memphis Belle Motel. That's where we're staying and it's quite nice."

" _Napoleon,_ " Illya practically hissed under his breath, for all the good it did.

"Thanks Mister, appreciate the recommendation. You have a good night too,"Gene tried speaking like a real gentleman.

The agents returned to the motel and prepared for a good night's sleep, due in part to there being twin size beds and not a double. Too many times the partners had to share a single hotel bed for expense reasons. Illya had nightmares which woke Napoleon and Solo was a restless sleeper; his tossing and turning would wake the Russian.

Oft times one or the other would retreat with a blanket and pillow to sleep on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable spot but it would do in order to get a good night's sleep.

Napoleon gathered his pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste and hair comb and headed to the bathroom to shower.

"I'll go first tovarisch."

"Fine, but leave me some hot water please?"

"Scouts honor."

"That is what I am afraid of Napoleon."

Solo chuckled. "Okay okay, I promise to leave you hot water... well, maybe a little."

Kuryakin sent a bed pillow flying at him but Napoleon ducked into the bathroom, letting it hit the door as he closed it behind him.

He undressed, putting his shirt, suit jacket and trousers on hangers, draping them on a hook on the door. A little steam would help get rid of the creases and wrinkles, freshening it up a bit. He and Illya hadn't come with too much in the way of luggage, and most of what they had in their suitcases was in need of a good laundering.

After setting his gun atop of the toilet tank, he turned on the shower and once the water was just the right temperature, he stepped in with a sigh.

The hot water felt wonderful as it cascaded down his sore body. Both he and Illya had been roughed up on the assignment but for once neither of them were seriously injured.

After lathering up and washing his hair he remained under the water, letting it relax his muscles.

He heard a sudden bang, a gun being fired, and Napoleon dove out of the shower, leaving the water running, while grabbing his weapon.

"Illya?" There was no answer. He slowly opened the bathroom door just an inch or so.

That's when he saw them, that couple from the restaurant. The boy was standing with his arms wrapped around the girl and in her hand was a revolver. He was helping her to aim it right at Kuryakin who was lying bloodied in his bed.

"But what about his friend, the one with the nice smile," the girl whinged.

It was that moment Napoleon chose to step out completely naked, aiming his gun at the pair.

The girl gasped, being taking off guard by his nudity, but her companion twisted around to shoot.

Napoleon was too fast for him, and hit them one after the other with sleep darts. He grabbed a towel and went straight to Illya's side. He'd been hit in the shoulder and was bleeding badly.

"They had key...got the drop on me,"the Russian whispered before passing out.

Napoleon grabbed his communicator, calling for help. An ambulance quickly arrived and transported Illya to the nearby John Gaston Hospital. Napoleon had to remain behind, and dressed while waiting for the local police to arrive.

After flashing his identification, and explaining what had happened, he gave them a telephone number to contact Alexander Waverly to verify his identity.

While investigating, the police found the desk clerk murdered as well, with the office ransacked. They took the unknown assailants into custody as they needed to be identified.

Napoleon flopped on his bed once everyone had left. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach, wondering how the hell this all had happened. Were these two assassins?

He'd innocently told them the name of the motel, not thinking anything of it at the time.

That mistake nearly cost Illya his life. He packed up their travel bags and tossed them into the trunk of the car with the intention of heading to the hospital.

While en route his communicator warbled to him.

"Solo here."

"Yes, ahem," Waverly cleared his throat. He was suffering from a little cold but was adamant about checking in on his agents before going home. "I'm pleased to know you're unharmed Mr. Solo. Now an update on how this incident happened."

Napoleon brought him up to speed though there wasn't much to tell. "The local police have the pair in custody."

"Yes of that I am aware. A background check is being done as we speak. It's no surprise hey are apparently suspects in several homicide cases in a number of states."

Though Waverly couldn't see it, Napoleon's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Wow."

"Indeed Mr. Solo. I take it you are on your way to the hospital to check on Mr. Kuryakin."

"Yes sir, I'm nearly there now."

"I can give you good news; he will recover, though he'll be out of the field for the time being. I'll expect you back in New York when Mr. Kuryakin is able to travel. Waverly out."

Once at the hospital, Napoleon was directed to his partner's room. He looked over the man and smiled. Illya appeared quite peaceful as he slept. The only sound was his soft breathing, as well as the steady beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor.

As was his custom, Solo sat vigil in a chair at his partner's bedside, and greeted the Russian with a tired smile once he finally he woke.

"Hey there. You know this isn't fair; you got to sleep and I didn't tovarish."

Illya was still a little woozy from the anesthesia, but he managed a small, crooked smile.

"Next time we trade places and you get shot. Did you get them?"

That made Napoleon laugh. "Yes, with sleep darts and they're now in the custody of the local police. I spoke to Mr. Waverly and he said those two have been quite naughty. They may be linked to an apparent cross country killing spree."

Kuryakin gave no reaction to that news. "So what happened to your famous Solo luck this time? If it was working then we should not have run into them... you telling them where we were staying was unwise."

"Yeah, sorry about that Illya."

"It was an innocent mistake my friend. Do not let it trouble you. The most important thing is that we are both alive. There must be an empty bed somewhere in this hospital, why not find one and get some sleep? I will be fine."

Napoleon did just that, locating a bed in the next room and with the floor nurse's permission he laid down and immediately fell asleep.

.

After a short recuperation Illya was deemed ready to travel and now the agents were finally winging their way home. When their flight arrived in New York, Solo and Kuryakin walked side by side along the grey corridors of headquarters, heading straight to Waverly's office.

"Welcome back gentleman," Waverly stood as they entered, gesturing for them to sit.

"How is the shoulder Mr. Kuryakin?"

"On the mend sir and I should be ready for the field in no time."

"Hmm, we'll see about that young man." He was well aware of his Russian's propensity for rushing to get back to duty.

As they seated themselves their usual chairs at the circular conference table, Waverly flicked a switch on his console, lowering a video screen from the ceiling. As the shutters on the windows automatically closed two images came into view on the screen, both were immediately recognized by the partners.

"This gentlemen is Eugene Wayne Stark, and the young lady...and I use that term lightly, is Caroline Ann Sheen...your assailants Mr. Kuryakin. They are also apparently responsible for a cross country killing spree, which all began with the murder of Stark's parents, then Sheen's stepfather, mother and a two-and-a half -year old sister."

"Their next victim was a gas station attendant, and they continued their murderous ways while traveling to their destination of Venice Beach in California. In the car they were driving, the Stark family station wagon, police found a map indicating their travel route which gave them a number of planned stops. Also found was a bag containing over seven thousand dollars in cash as they'd robbed each of their victims after killing them."

Waverly sighed before he continued.

"Their lists of victims included a convenience store owner, his wife, a hotel clerk, a farmer, two teenagers, a businessman, his wife and her maid. Next a shoe salesman and finally the clerk at the Memphis Belle and nearly you Mr. Kuryakin. Sixteen innocents gentlemen died at the hands of nineteen year old, and a fifteen year old.

"Real sweethearts," Napoleon mumbled.

"Sweethearts is not a word I would use in regards to these two Mr. Solo. However, I do congratulate you. Had this murderous couple not been stopped by you, I'd hate to think of how many more people would have fallen victim to them."

"We were lucky sir, that's all"

"Yes, quite."

.

A month later, after a speedy trial, Waverly was informed that Eugene Wayne Stark was sentenced to die in the electric chair, while Caroline Sheen was sentenced to life in prison.

He thanked God his agents were in the right place at the right time. Their meeting had been fortuitous indeed.

Turning to his console, he picked up his microphone and flicked a switch.

"Yes sir Mr. Waverly?"

"Get me Mr. Solo please…"


End file.
